Biba and the Spring Fairy
Biba and the Spring Fairy is the first ever Biba Bear film special. It released in Canada on April 30, 2002 Ici Radio-Canada Tèlè and in the US on March 25, 2003 on Nick Jr. and on April 2, 2006 on Noggin. Premise Biba becomes a big sister, she tries to find spring for the baby to be born. Characters * Biba Bear * Donna Dog * Rebecca Rabbit * Frankie Duck * Slug * Catina Cat (2 cameos) * Coy Crocodile (2 cameos) * Melanie Mole (2 cameos) * Mrs. Bear * Mr. Bear * Shamo Bear (debut) * Mrs. Cow * Mrs. Chipmunk (2 cameos) * Mrs. Dog (2 cameos) * Mr. Dog (2 cameos) * Mr. Groundhog (debut) * Giant Hawk (debut) * Randy Roadrunner (debut) * Rosy Roadrunner (debut) * Spring Fairy (debut) * Springvillage residents (debut) Transcript (Nelvana Logo shows fades in) Announcer: Nelvana presents, a Biba Bear special, Biba and the Spring Fairy. (Nelvana logo fades out) (Music) (Scene zooms down to Biba and her friends sledding) Rebecca and Frankie: Weeeeee! Biba Bear: Come on slug, sledding's fun. Donna Dog: Ya, it won't hurt you. Slug: Alright then. (He gets on the sled) (They sled down the hill) Kids: Weeee! (Music continues) (They crash into Biba's snowbears) Biba Bear: My snowbears are ruin. Rebecca: Sorry Biba. Biba Bear: That's okay guys, I'll rebuild it. Frankie Duck: Uh Biba, why did you made four bear's instead of three? Biba Bear: Because I'm going to be a big sister, my mom's gonna have a baby. Donna Dog: (sharp gasp) A baby? Rebecca Rabbit: Is it going to be a boy or a girl? Biba Bear: I'm not sure yet, but i need to go home for supper bye guys. Frankie, Donna, Rebecca and Slug: Bye Biba. (Back at Biba's house) Biba Bear: Mom, when will the baby be born? Mrs. Bear: I don't know Biba, but it should be born soon. Biba Bear: Can you read me the Sping Fairy book? Mrs. Bear: Yes. (They sit down) Mrs. Bear (reading) Once upon a time, there live a magical spring fairy that can turn any season like summer, fall and winter into spring. The residents of springvillage wanted to be spring and get a rid of winter. Soon the spring fairy heard the commotion and she made it spring. The towns people was very happy and they lived happily ever after the end. Biba Bear: Read it again. Mrs. Bear: Tommorow sweetie, now bedtime for school. Biba Bear: Okay. (She went into her bed and goes to sleep) (The next day) ￼Mrs. Cow: Okay class, we're going to do a school play in two days and we need to think of a story to do. Biba: How about the spring fairy? Mrs Cow: Great idea Biba, we're going to do the production of the spring fairy. Biba: (giggles) (Later on a hill) Biba: I can't wait to be a big sister. Donna: You might not because your parents won't probably give you attention and give more attention to the baby. Biba: What? Frankie: That's right Biba, your parents will care more about the baby and not take care of you. (Biba runs home) (Back at the house when biba is hiding behind the couch) Biba: I can't believe this slug, my parents will not care about me no more and they're doing a baby shower. Slug: What's a baby shower? Biba: It's where adults give presents for the baby. Mrs. Bear: Wow I love this bib with a picture of a rocket on, thank you Mr and Mrs Duck. Mrs. Duck: Your most certainly welcome. Biba: (sighs) They will care about the baby. Mrs. Chipmunk: Ooh, this gift is from me. (Mrs. Bear opens the gift) Mrs. Bear: (sharp gasp) A cute raddle. (Back at the hill) Biba: Guys, the baby is going to get a raddle and a bib. Donna: Was there a baby shower? Biba: Yes. Frankie: Did they say if it was going to be a boy or girl? Biba: No they didn't say. Biba: And I got an idea. Rebecca: What's that? Biba: I'm going to find the spring fairy to turn it into spring. Frankie: But Biba, the spring fairy isn't real. Biba: You maybe wrong, it might be real. Frankie: (sighs) (Later in to woods) Slug: So, how do we get to springvillage? Biba: There's a cottage over there, let's ask someone in there if they now. (Biba knocks on the door) (Mr. Groundhog opens the door) Mr. Groundhog: Hello there, would you like some tea? Biba: No thanks, we just need to know where springvillage is. Mr. Groundhog: There's a map over there. (Biba goes to the map) Biba: So springvillage is over there. (Later in the woods outside of Oakland) Slug: Look there's some signs. Biba: (reads signs) Left goes to lake and right goes to Springvillage. (They go right) ￼Slug: Do you think the spring fairy will make it spring? Biba: Sure she will. (Later) (Two roadrunners run past Biba and Slug) Biba: Huh? Slug: What was that? Randy Roadrunner: It was us of course, my name is Randy and this is my sister Rosy. Rosy: Hi. Randy: We're just on vacation out here in the woods, what are you doing out here? Biba: Off to find the spring fairy, so she can make it spring for my new baby brother or sister to be born. Rosy: You're going to be a big sister? Biba: Yep. Randy: Congratulations. Biba: Well, I should get going bye Rosy and Randy. Rosy and Randy: Bye. ￼(Scene cuts back to Oakland) (Donna knocks on the bear's door) (Mrs. Bear opens the door) Donna: Hello Mrs. Bear can Biba come out to go sledding? Mrs. Bear: Sorry Donna but Biba isn't here, I wonder where she is. Donna: I heard she said that she is going to find the spring fairy. Mr. Bear: Let's have a search party. (Later) Mrs. Bear: Biiiba! Donna: Biiiiiba! Frankie: We're are you Biba? Mr. Bear: Let's see if she's in the woods. (Meanwhile) Biba: Look I see the springvillage. (Giant hawk appears) Hawk: (makes hawk noise) Who are you coming here? Biba: My name is Biba and I am going to Springvillage. Slug: I'm slug. Hawk: Well to get pass me, you need to solve a quiz. Biba: A quiz? Hawk: This quiz is to make me laugh. Biba: Make you laugh? Slug: Hmm. (Biba and Slug went over to the bush) Slug: How are we going to make Mrs. Hawk laugh? ￼Biba: I know. Biba: Mrs. Hawk what do you call a dog in the sun? Mrs. Hawk: What? Biba: A hot dog (laughs). Mrs. Hawk: Not funny. Biba: (sighs) Slug: How about we sing a funny song. Biba: Good idea slug. Biba: (sings) If hawks worn pants they will be flockpants and if hawks eat spaghetti they will be hawketti and if hawks played soccer they will be hawker. Slug: (sings) Singing about jokes Singing about jokes, If hawks had hair they will have a mohawk. Mrs. Hawk: (laughing hard). Biba: We did it, we made Mrs. Hawk laugh. Mrs. Hawk: Now you can get pass me. (Passes Mrs. Hawk) (Meanwhile) Donna: It's no use, Biba is not here. Granny Bear: I wonder where she could be. Mr. Bear: Where else have she could have gone? (Meanwhile, back with Biba and Slug) Biba: Look Springvillage we're here. (Biba walks in Springvillage) Biba: Excuse, do you know where the spring fairy is? Springvillage Resident: She's in her palace sleeping, don't wake her up. Biba: But I half to, to make it spring. Springvillage Resident: But spring is only in tommorow. Biba: But I need it to come today or else, I'm not going to be a big sister. Springvillage Resident: You're going to be a big sister soon? Biba: Ya, but I need spring to come for him or her to be born. Springvillage Resident: Okay. (Later in Spring fairy's palace) Biba: There she is, the spring fairy. Slug: Wow. (They go over to the spring fairy) Biba: She's so beautiful. (Biba trips over the spring fairy's wand) (Spring fairy wakes up) Spring fairy: Hello there, what's your name? Biba: My name is Biba and this is my friend slug. Slug: Hi. Spring fairy: So Biba and Slug, why did you guys came to my palace? Biba: To make it spring. Spring fairy: I can't because the first day of spring will be tomorrow. Biba: But I want it today. Spring fairy: Why is that? Biba: So I can be a big sister. Spring fairy: A big sister? You? I can't believe it. But it might be born tommorow. Biba: Okay, I'll wait for tommorow bye. Slug: Bye spring fairy. Spring fairy: Good luck. (Meanwhile) Mrs. Bear: Oh goodness, Biba is lost somewhere. Donna: Don't say she's really lost. Mr. Bear: Look, is that Biba? ￼(Biba comes up to them) Biba: Moooom! Mrs. Bear: Biiiba! where have you been? Biba: To find the spring fairy. Donna: I'm glad to have you back Biba. (She and Biba hug) Mr. Bear: Biba, do you want to help me make a new bedroom for the baby? Biba: Yes. (Back at the house) Mr. Bear: Hand me those screws over there Biba. (She gives Mr. Bear the screws) (Screws in the crib) (Decorating the baby's room) (Music) ￼(Biba puts the baby toys in the crib) (The next day, at the school play) Biba: (as the spring fairy) I'll make it spring. (Uses her pretend wand) Donna: (as the springvillage resident) Thank you spring fairy. (Crowd clapping and cheering) Crowd: Bravo. (Biba and her friends bow￼) (Later at the school junk sale) Mrs Dog. I would like to purchase that hat. (Scene cuts to Biba) Biba: Did you guys like our play. Granny Bear: We sure did Biba. Mr. Bear: You was a very good spring fairy. Biba: (giggles) (Mrs. Bear's stomach moves) Mrs. Bear: Oh my gosh, It's time. Biba: What do you mean it's time? Mr. Bear: The baby is coming, Doctor Wolf it's time. (Dr. Wolf and Mr. Bear walks Mrs. Bear out) ￼(Later at the pond) Biba: I really hope mom and dad will give me more attention. Granny Bear: I think they will Biba. Biba: I wonder what it will be, a boy or girl. Granny Bear: Let's see if they're home. (Walking back home) (Biba sees the light turning on) Biba: Look, they're home. (Inside) (Baby crying) Biba: Hmmm. (In the baby's room) Mrs. Bear: Biba, come meet your new baby brother. Biba: It's a boy. (Goes over to the crib) Biba: Hi baby brother, my name is Biba and I'm your new big sister. What's his name? Mrs. Bear: We didn't came up with a name. Biba: How about, Jake or Shamo? Mr. Bear: Ummm, Shamo sounds good. Mrs. Bear: Shamo it is. Biba: Hi shamo your so cute. (Shamo giggles) Biba: What's this? Mr. Bear: That's his new toy. Biba: A stuffed walrus. Mrs. Bear: Okay it's shamo's nap time. Biba: Mom, can I sing him a lullaby? Mrs. Bear: Of course. Biba: (sings lullaby) Goodnight, Goodnight it's time to snuggle up tight in those soft things and a trip to the land of sleep (Shamo goes to sleep) (They walk out quietly) Biba: Will you guys give me attention too? Mrs. Bear: Biba, what makes you think that? Biba: Well, it think of that because you guys probably give shamo more attention than me. Mr. Bear: Oh daughter, we will give you attention. Biba: Really? (Mr. and Mrs. Bear nods) Biba: Yes. Mr and Mrs. Bear: (whispers) shhhh. Biba: (whispers) oh right. ￼(Biba's house zooms out of the scene) (The end) (Credits) ￼ ￼ ￼ ￼ ￼ ￼